Truth or dare fairy style
by Fireslash Icedragon
Summary: Its fairy tail truth or dare it's a story filled with Drama Romance and of course our favourite fairy's what happen's when Mira want's Everyone to play a game will she succeed with her pairing's or will they all fail...Read to find out. NaLu Gruvia GaLe ElfGreen MiraxFreed Jerza
1. Getting ready

**"So hey you right there the person that is reading this yeah that's right I'm talking to you just wanted to let you know that the first 2 chapter's are kinda sucky since this is my first fairy tail story and please note the truth or dare part start's at the end of chapter 2 so if you like you can just skip there and in my opinion chapter 3 is EPIC".**

Lucy POV

"LUCY" Natsu yelled as he ran over to me from half way across the guild "LOOK I FOUND A JOB FOR US". As he was running towards me, Gray decided to get up and of course *BONK* ,"WHAT WAS THAT FOR SQUINTY EYES" "IT'S YOUR FAULT ICE STRIPPER" "STOP IT BOY'S YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO GET HURT" Erza boomed coming out of Master Makarov's office. Y-yes Erza we don't want to get hurt right Natsu" Mumbled gray. "Aye Sir" Natsu said while saluting everyone.

"Why's Natsu acting like Happy again" I said sweat dropping.

"So Natsu what about this job is it for the whole team or just us two I said looking at Gray and Erza who were walking over". "What's this I hear about a job" Erza said as she neared me and Natsu "didn't you hear that Mira wanted everyone here in the guild because she wanted to play a game with everyone". "What kind of game did she want to play"? Natsu asked "cause if it's with fire I'LL BEAT EVERYONE". "I'm not exactly sure but I think she said something about making pair's and knowing her it's something about love" Erza replied. "But she wanted everybody to sing up me and Erza just did but we didn't check to see who else singed up" Gray added. "Okay Luce were going to go sign up so I can beat everyone at this game Mira wanted us to play". He said as he was dragging her away.

As we neared the sing up sheet I noticed some messy signatures on a fancy paper in the form of a long scroll so as the bookworm I am I had to find out who's playing.

-Wendy &amp; Carla

-Laxus

-Freed

-Evergreen

-Bixlow

-Jellal

-Cana

-Bisca and Alzack

-Loke

-Romeo

-Juvia

-Gageel

-Mira

-Lisanna

-Levy

-Gray

-Erza

-Natsu &amp; Lucy

* * *

I blushed at how Natsu singed our names up together and I knew that when Mira saw that she was going to freak out and say that she made a couple.

As I zoned out the real world I had no idea that Natsu was talking to me until someone came up from behind and picked me up Bridal style.

"Ummmmm Loke I stammered what are you doing" "Just Giving my princess some love is that so wrong" he said while pulling out a small ring and throwing it up in the air  
then a magic circle appeared and there were fire works saying I LOVE U LUCY.

I had a really bad feeling that this was going to be a weird night but little did I know how weird it was going to be.

* * *

So not a bad chunk of writing huh so anyway please give me some dares and truths to put in my story for the next chapter THANKS 4 READING -again plz gimme some dares and truths I need them!


	2. starting the game

**Hey everyone I'm back and I came up with a few dares and truth's on my own so I'm ready to add-on a chapter and hopefully it will be longer than the last one and at least more than** **500 words so sorry if it's really short.**

* * *

Everyone in the fairy tail guild gathered around Mira who was about to announce what exiting game she had planned for her friend's in the guild.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming to my game and as you have heard it's going to be very fun and exiting and people are about to spill all their dirty secret's" she said with a devilish smile.

And with that the groaning started but there was one cry that could be heard above all the other's "WHAT I can't beat people at this stupid game" Natsu shouted loudly."Natsu it's truth or dare people do get eliminated after 3 strikes it just takes a while" said Mira . "Oh well why didn't you say so" Natsu said matter of factly.

And then a single cry broke out in the crowd "let's play some truth or dare" "YEAH"! and once the crowd died down from all the yelling and laughter Mira spoke up "Okay so everyone take a seat and I have decided that we will watch a certain video and whoever makes the least noise get's to start the game". And in a flash everyone was at  
there assigned seats and they sat in a circle which looked like a banana but being Happy the little blue cat insisted it looked a little more like a fish.

"So what's this video that were going to watch Mira" Asked Cana "oh you'll see, and im sure we'll all find it very entertaining on what happens" "Umm okay, Gray your clothes"!  
"Ah, what I didn't even take them off" Gray exclaimed as Natsu came nearer "well you would have had to because their not on you ice stripper" "shut up Nat.." Gray got interrupted by Mira starting a video "this is our lives in a prep school fairy academy ova 2".

As the video started everyone was trying to hold their breath because they knew that if they didn't make any noise they would get to start of truth or dare.  
And surprisingly the first person to talk was fairy tail's cutest bookworm, "Hey look lu-chan you're walking into their with big novel I wonder if it will show the book's title" she squealed excitedly. But Lucy was to focused on what was about to happen next in the show. As T.V lucy opened the classroom door a bucket of water fall's on her and T.V Natsu came around laughing at her. And real Lucy started yelling at Natsu about why he would do such a thing and Natsu was yelling right back at her. And as that was happening gray noticed that T.V Natsu had been trying to prank him so he marched right over to Natsu and punched him right in the gut. "What the heck gray why did you do that did you have a spasm or something" Natsu yelled angrily "No Natsu your face was annoying me to much so I came here to shut it up" Gray replied nastily.  
"That didn't make any sense at all" Natsu said.

And by the end of that Wendy was the winner for not talking being the quiet person she is. "So I get to start"? She asked excitedly.  
"Yes you get to start child but don't do anything to peculiar" Carla said responding to Wendy's question.

"Okay so Lucy how were you able to pay your rent at fairy hill's for the seven year's you were gone for"  
"Umm well Wendy I'm not really sure but guessing that they noticed that I was gone or I hope they did anyway because if not then I would probably be bankrupt  
right now so umm yeah" Lucy said in a nervous tone of voice.

"So now it's my turn right"? Lucy said in a demon like voice.

* * *

**Sorry I ended it here wanted to finish it thanks 4 reading -fireslash icedragon**


	3. secret's, train's and sleeping

** I'm back with another chapter and I'm hoping to get one up every one or two days so please if I have seemed to stop writing just leave me a little comment and hopefully ill notice and a shout out to agarfinkle and shifuku who gave me some dares including the last one and the fairy academy part now let's get on with the story.**

_Lucy POV_

"Bisca truth or dare" I asked the green haired mage.

"umm t-truth" She responded nervously and leaned closer to alzack who was on her left side.

"Is it true that you got pregnant before you and Alzack got married" I told her in a commanding but friendly tone of voice. And at that there was a soft murmur going around the guild hall. "I wonder if it is true" Loke muttered soft enough that only Jellal could hear who was on his right side.

Bisca's eyes were flashing quickly around the guild and you could tell the gun's magic mage was nervous to answer. But in a second Alzack had stood up and was scolding me for asking her such a personal question. "Bisca you don't have to answer the question if you don't want to" he was telling her gently."  
"But then you will have to leave the guild if you don't Answer the question, isn't that right Mira" Wendy said shyly. "Yes that's right Wendy" Mira added.  
Meanwhile Natsu had listened to the exchange wide-eyed "YOU MEAN IF SHE DOESN'T ANSWER ILL BE CLOSER TO WINNING" he yelled loudly.

"Yeah flame breath that's how truth or dare works have you never played it before" Gray said snickering.

"No ice stripper I havent played it before but I think I can win it even if I've never played it before".

"Yeah squinty eye's you think you can beat the Gray well I bet you a thousand jewel that you won't win this game" .

" Yeah well I bet you a thousand jewel that you don't have a thousand jewel "Natsu fired back.

"Yeah wanna bet pinky" Gray said loudly and all the head's in the guild turned to see what was going on.

"Yeah I DO Yelled natsu It's on streaker" Natsu said in a deathly quiet voice.

Your going down pinky Gray remarked.

And finally I came in and said something that may or may not have helped the situation. "LAME INSULT'S GUY'S"

Then they both turned around and stared at me and I just stood there "What they ARE lame right".

And a murmur of agreement swept its way around the guild." And all except Romeo agreed that Natsu and Gray's insult's were getting old.

"Umm shouldn't we continue on with the game Natsu-kun" Romeo asked starring up at his idol.

"Yeah that's right we did seem to forget about what we were arguing about didn't we" Natsu said thoughtfully but without thought.

And all the head's in guild turned back to Bisca who was still deciding on whether to tell everyone an answer or to chicken out.

"Umm I'm going to chicken out good luck Al she said giving her husband a quick kiss and scurrying out of the guild and into the night.

"So now that she's gone who's turn is it" Gajeel asked looking around.

"Why don't you go Gajeel since you asked" Levy responded

"Oh umm sure shrimp" Gajeel said in his rough voice.

"Loke truth or dare" Gajeel grunted.

"I'll go with truth cuz I have nothing to hide with the power of love he said with sparkles flying around him".

"You sure you have nothing to hide" Gajeel asked

Loke just nodded eagerly

"Okay who do you like better Bunny girl or that little lamb spirit" Gageel said evilly

At that Loke's face paled and Lucy had taken up the liberty to summon aries for this dare.

"You called me ma'am" Aries asked gently

"And all the Males in the guild immediately got nosebleed's when they saw her except for Natsu of course who was too dense to tell a gorilla from a girl.

"So Loke what's your answer" evergreen cooed

"Well Lucy is my Master and I will do anything in my power to protect her so I choose Lucy" And at that Aries started crying and faded away into the spirit world". Meanwhile everyone was staring at loke dumbfounded on why he choose Lucy over a girl like Aries.

"What i'm not that ugly am I" Lucy stated

"No Luce your not ugly at all" Natsu said protectively and at that everyone was even more dumbfounded.

Natsu complementing a girl on her look's has the whole world gone mad and by the look on Natsu's face he was surprised that he said something like that to.

"Any way" Jellal said trying to break the ice "It's your turn Loke"

"Okay umm ummm ummm" He said trying to pick.

"JUST PICK ALREADY" shouted Laxus who had been surprisingly quiet through the first part of the game.

"Fine Freed Truth or Dare" Loke said to freed who had sat in the corner watching with bickslow.

"Ohh umm truth" Freed said brushing his green hair out of his eyes.

"Okay Freed are you Gay" Loke said calmly asking the question.

"No I'm not Gay I just admire strong men for being strong kind of like Laxus-san.

"Ohh um okay then freed i'm glad you don't like me cuz I don't like you and I got my eye on someone else" Laxus said stuttering a bit

And freed nodded saying "As do I" While looking in Mira's Direction.

"So freed it's your turn to choose" "to choose" Bickslow said with his babies echoing his words.

"Natsu truth or Dare" Freed asked the fire mage

"DARE CUZ I'M NOT A CHICKEN LIKE GRAY" he yelled back

"Okay well if you're not a chicken I guess you won't mind a twelve-hour train ride" Freed said mischievously

"Oh umm no problem I can handle a twelve hour train ride but Lucy ,Erza and Gray have to come to.

"Sure why not I would love to help a comrade in distress" Erza responded.

"And id go anywhere just to see flame brain throw up on someone" Gray said.

"So what about you luce will you come on the train with me" Natsu asked.

_At the moment he had asked me to come with him my heart had stopped I knew Erza and Gray were going to but my heart just stopped Natsu wanted me to go with him on the train wait what was I thinking the same thing happened when he asked me to meet him by the tree in the park after mira had told me that he liked me but it had just been to dig up treasure and he didn't even want me he wanted virgo one of my spirit's._

"Oh umm sure of course I'll come on the train with you Natsu I mean you are my partner after all" I said.

"Yay so that mean's your all coming on the train with me" Natsu said just to be sure.

"Yup" Me Erza and Gray said at the same time.

...**1 hour later**...

I got on the train with gray behind me and Erza in-front carrying a passed out Natsu on her shoulder. Once we got to our assigned seat's she sat down and put Natsu's head in her lap and he started moaning. Gray sat next to me looking out the window at a small farm where there was a girl herding cattle.

I looked back at Natsu and saw that Erza was now getting ready to knock him out and as her fist started coming down on his head I yelled "STOP" and the requip wizard's hand stopped about an inch from Natsu's head and she looked at me questionly."Erza I don't think you should knock him out like that remember last time.

_What I'm talking about is when Erza had knocked Natsu out while she was talking about the lullaby flute and we forgot about him on a train and a wizard from Eisenwald name Kageyama attacked Natsu and he saw the Lullaby flute and Natsu got away not knowing what the weird three eyed flute thing was and Erza forgot that she had knocked natsu out on the train._

"Yes I do but were not on a quest this time so I can knock him out now without worrying " she said raising her hand.

"NO STOP"I shouted and again she put her hand down.

"Lucy do you think you could do better with Natsu" Erza said cooly.

And by this time Gray had turned around and was panicking at the site of what was going on.

"Say no Lucy Say no" He was telling me but I had made up my mind.

"Yes Erza I think that I could do better" I said calmly.

And at that she arched her eyebrow's in surprise lifted Natsu up and put him on my lap telling Gray to move in the process then they both went to sit down on the other bench. As soon as Natsu had his head in my lap I knew exactly what to do I ran my finger's through his pink hair and his moaning stopped right away. And I massaged his head for the rest of the 12 hour's and not once did he groan.

...**Back at the guild**...

Once the four of us got back the second we set foot in the guild Natsu yelled "GRAY TRUTH OR DARE" and the ice mage just stared at Natsu then said "Truth".

At Gray's choice everyone in the guild gasped including Natsu.

"Okay ice stripper you asked for it" Natsu said deviously.

"Does it feel weird to put your clothes on instead of off" Natsu said with a smirk.

At what Natsu said Gray started laughing and he collapsed on the ground laughing.

Everyone else in the guild got a few chuckles out of that too.

While everyone was laughing Natsu was just staring at them confused on what was going on.

As gray finally got up of the guild hall's floor he looked at Natsu and said "That's your question okay well No it doesn't feel weird to do either of those".

"Juvia truth or dare " Gray said.

"Juvia will choose truth because Gray-sama chose truth" Juvia said.

"Umm okay when did you start talking in third person" Gray asked the water mage.

"Juvia has alway's spoken like Juvia does now".

"Um okay then your turn juvia" Gray said.

"Love-rival truth or dare" Juvia asked me with a glint in her eye.

She must want me to choose dare I thought to myself.

"Truth" I said.

"Good" she said which made me feel nervous.

I chose wrong she wanted me to pick truth I thought.

"Is it true that you and Natsu-san have slept together " She said deviously.

At that more murmur's started around the guild hall and as I looked at Natsu he looked distressed probably because he understood how distressed I must be.

As I started to speak everyone in the guild they all quieted down so the could hear and I responded in a strong voice or at least what I hope was a strong voice

and said "YES I'TS TRUE" And then the yelling started And Loke started yelling "oh my love why must you toy with me so".

And the entire guild erupted into chaos until I yelled.

"STOP" So everyone stopped and looked at me from where I had climbed on top off a guild table.

"Even though we have done it more than once..."I got interrupted as more yell's of protest rose from the crowd of wizard's and they wouldn't keep quiet until Natsu yelled

"SHUT UP LUCY'S TRYING TO TALK". Then all the head's turned back to me "It didn't really mean anything Natsu just kind of crawl's into bed with me and then we sleep we don't do anything dirty or stuff like that" as I talked people seemed to calm down and as I looked at Natsu I saw an odd expression on hes face was that HURT!?

**so guy's was that a good chapter 2000+ word's definitely the longest one yet again a big thank's to agarfinkle and shifuku but now I need more to continue this story so please send in some to help this story to get even better :)(:**


	4. Jellal POV

**So umm hi so let's get right to the point when I started this chapter there weren't any more Ideas so If u are reading this please give me ideas for this story so I can make it the best I can so that the viewer's and me can enjoy this story "THANK YOU":) XD note: I will be experimenting with different POV's from this point on!**

Jellal POV

_She was so pretty standing there calmly just eating a piece of cake as the rest of the guild was in an uproar about Lucy and Natsu sleeping together_  
_her scarlet red hair flowing out behind her back. I feel so bad about what happened in the tower of heaven even though I don't remember any of it I wish that their was something I could do to get her to trust me more. NO STOP JELLAL your thinking about her too much for your own good now why don't we focus on the present problem._

I hadn't really noticed but the guild had quieted down and now Lucy was telling everyone to calm down and she was saying "It didn't really mean anything Natsu just kinda crawl's into bed with me we don't do anything dirty or stuff like that". And surprisingly at what she said the guild quieted down and everyone went back to their chair's  
and sat down. "So It's your turn Bunny girl who are you going to choose" Gageel said to Lucy roughly.

"Umm Cana truth or dare" the blond celestial mage asked the brunette.

_I didn't really hear what Cana had chosen because my eyes had wandered around the room and rested on a certain requip mage and as my eyes laid on her for a while I saw her head turn and face me and our eye's met I felt like she was trying to say something but if she was I most definitely couldn't understand what she was trying to tell me._

As I turned my head away from her gaze I heard Cana answer her question apparently she had stalled for about 5 minutes from the way the other's were encouraging her to tell them the question. "What did Lucy ask her" I asked Laxus who had been sitting on my left. " Lucy asked her if she has a crush on anybody in fairy tail.

"L-l-laxus" Cana stuttered. And at her word the entire guild collapsed anime style.

**So guy's hope you liked this chapie and again please give me some fresh idea's **

**P.S- Sorry the chapter's so short :)**


	5. getting into the game

**shrimpHey guy's hope you liked the last chapter and If you like my writing be sure to check out my new story, the MAZE.  
And remember to make this story better please Review you won't be wasting your time I read each and every review I get.****And again a BIG thanks to agarfinkle who helped by giving me more ideas I'm going to try to fit them all into this chapter so WARNING: It will be long.  
This is also an important chapter so please do not skip!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Cana POV . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Laxus" I stammered.

"What you like that Electric FREAK" Natsu yelled coming over to me like my dad would when he was angry with me.

"Yes I DO" I said strongly moving up toward's Natsu lifting up my hand ready to punch him In the face.

But before I could someone else beat me to it. "Oww LAXUS" Natsu shouted at the lighting dragon slayer.

"Do you have a problem with a girl liking me ,Natsu" Laxus growled at the fallen dragon slayer.

"No Laxus I just find it odd that a woman would like someone like YOU" Natsu responded swiftly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" Laxus shouted angrily.

"I said I wondered why Cana would like you" He muttered.

"MMM HMM" Laxus grumbled.

"Okay so it's my turn right" I said butting in so that Laxus wouldn't end up murdering Natsu.

"Yep come on Cana dare someone something before Natsu end's up being a corpse" Lucy said quietly while Nudging me to continue.

"NATSU" I yelled to the pink haired boy as Laxus was threatening to drown him in a bathtub.

"Yeah" he said quietly.

"Truth or Dare" I said walking up to him with a smirk on my face.

"Truth" He said.

"Woah did you just say truth Natsu after you were rambling about me choosing truth" Gray said to the fire mage.

"Truth is NOT manly" Elfman said from where he was sitting at a guild table with evergreen.

"SHUT UP I PICK TRUTH" Natsu said getting up from the floor.

"Are you sure" I asked.

"YEAH IM SURE" Natsu said "IM ALL FIRED UP"

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn ya, Natsu what was it like seeing Lisanna butt naked when you were imprisoned in Tartarus" I said deviously.

At that I took a quick glance at Lisanna and saw that she was turning the color of a cherry and I smirked to myself.

"WHAT YOU SAW MY LITTLE SISTER NAKED" Elfman yelled getting up from the bench.

"Umm I don't know I remember seeing her there but I didn't even notice she was naked I thought she was just a ghost or something" said Natsu.

"WHAT" Lucy screamed "YOU DIDN'T NOTICE SHE WAS NAKED ARE YOU BLIND NATSU OR ARE YOU JUST REALLY DENSE".

" I dunno I didn't even notice...but who cares ANYWAY Gajeel truth or dare."

"Huh umm dare" Gageel said stretching himself up a bit.

"Come here" Natsu said making motion's with his fingers.

"Okay" Gajeel said walking over to Natsu.

*whisper**whisper*"WHAT BUT ILL DIE!"Gajeel yelled loudly.

"A dare's a dare man" Loke said from his spot beside Jellal.

"Yes you must either do what you have been told or you may walk out of this guild right now" Erza said gently while taking a bite out of her cake.

"Okay then I guess I will have to do this" Gajeel said while silently crying to himself.

He walked over to the unsuspecting fairy queen who was still happily eating her fresh strawberry cake.

"Hey what's this is it good"? Gageel said while swiftly snatching the cake from Erza and taking a bite. "This is good" Gageel said with his mouth full of cake.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GAGEEL JELLAL BOUGHT THAT CAKE FOR ME...HEAVEN'S WHEEL" Erza shouted and Gageel was overtaken by her huge amount of sword's.

"Gageel are you okay" Levy quietly yelled and crouched down by the pile of rubble only to see Gageel slowly getting up "yeah I'm fine shrimp" He said while wincing at the pain.

"Shrimp truth or dare" Gageel said to the blunette ."Truth" Levy said strongly.

"Okay then shrimp I know that you only told me this but tell everyone about Erza's interest in naughty book's" Gageel said glaring at Erza who was now staring at jellal with big wide eyes.

"You wouldn't Levy I told you not to tell anybody" Erza said in a voice that wasn't far from demonic.

"Okay well Erza alway's comes to my house and since I have a lot of books I usually let her pick out a few of them and I have noticed that she likes taking mostly naughty book's and she even takes the one's that have all those weird thing's in them so ummm yeah she really likes naughty book's".

"Umm Erza why didn't you tell me about this I thought our relationship was going well" Jellal was saying in a hurt kind of voice.

"It is I'm so glad that we are finally dating but I didn't think you would like me as much this doesn't change anything does it" Erza said.

"No of course it doesn't change anything" Jellal said running up and giving Erza a bear hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Kissing women is manly" Elfman cheered.

"That was so beautiful" Lisanna said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"So let me get this straight you guy's are dating" Lucy said trying to figure everything out.

"Yes we are" Erza said breaking away from the Hug "I'm sorry that we didn't tell I just thought it would be for the best.

"Look's like I made you guy's even closer than you already were from that experience". Mira said as her eyes got filled with star's.

"I guess this game is a miracle" Freed said coming up to stand beside Mira.

"Gray why can't that be like us Juvia loves Gray-sama" Juvia said staring at Gray.

"Because Juvia I have feeling's for someone else" Gray said softly to the now crying water mage.

"Whhhhhhhyyy Gray-sama whoooo is better than Juvia" Juvia said walking to a small corner in the wall.

"Gray what did you do" Cana said walking to the ice-make mage.

"I don't know" Gray said looking at his hand's like theyre was imaginable blood on them.

"OKAY EVERYONE PLEASE COME BACK TO THE TRUTH OR DARE SECTION IN THE GUILD HALL" Mira yelled and everyone piled into the guild hall.

As everyone was sitting down Levy stood up and looked at Jellal and said "Jellal truth or dare"?.

"Truth" He said to the solid-script mage.

"Have you ever gotten back at Ultear and Meredy for making you lose your battle with Jura" Levy said to Jellal.

"Yes I have when we got back to our guild I confronted them and ordered them to tell me what happened" He said.

"What did they say" Asked Natsu.

"Nothing" Jellal said sighing.

"Okay then It's your turn Jellal so go ahead" Gray told the blue haired boy.

"Alright then"Jellal started but got interrupted by Mira.

"Just so you guy's know this will be the last single truth or dare until it start's up again later in the game because were going to be doing a few different types of round's so I hope you guy's are exited for the next round because It's going to be Girl's vs Boy's"!

"So Ummm Elfman truth or dare Jellal asked the middle aged strauss sibling".

"DARE IS MANLY" Elfman yelled.

"So i'm guessing you want dare then" the blue haired mage asked Elfman.

"YES" Elfman said nodding at jellal.

"Okay do you have feeling's for evergreen like as more than a friend".

At this Evergreen perked up from her seat to watch what was going on.

"FEELING'S ARE MANLY" Elfman yelled while he had a deep blush starting to form on his cheek's

"Ill take that as a yes" said Mira.

"So why don't you guy's all go home for the night and come back tomorrow morning because I need some time to set up and,Freed would you mind staying here to help me set up" Mira was saying with a light blush on her cheek's.

"Sure Mira Yeah of course" Freed said,

"Bye guy's I'll see you all tomorrow" Lucy said running out the guild hall with Natsu coming after her probably trying to get into her bed before she does.

"Yeah bye" I yelled as I too walked out the guild hall and from what I knew tomorrow was going to be crazy.

**hey guy's so this chapter wasn't as long as I thought it would be and please if your reading this I'm thinking of doing just a short bonus chapter of lucy Going home with Natsu so I you like that idea please say so and I will do it and if you like this try reading my other story, The MAZE**


	6. Morning time

**Hi guy's sorry I havn't been updating for like a week but I think I have like strep throat or something now so I stayed home from school so now I have plenty of time to write the fairy tail cast into truth or dare story's yaaay...Anyway...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Happy or Carla-Lucy or Erza-Gray or Natsu-Mira or Freed and I don't even own a fairy tail pen anymore cuz my friend stole it...JK but seriously I do NOT own fairy tail.**

Lucy POV

I woke up that morning in my warm bed and started thinking about what today would..."WAIT WARM" I screamed out loud jumping out of my bed as I remembered my heater had broken down last week and an Electrician Guy was coming to fix it today so I looked around my room and my brown eyes settled on a lump in my bed and pink hair's sticking up everywhere.

"NATSU GET OUT" I yelled yanking the dragon slayer out of my bed.

"What Luce... Oh I thought you were mad cause I ate all your food" He said grinning slyly.

"You ate all my food..." I asked Natsu quietly.

"NO" Natsu yelled right in my ear.

At that I sat down on my couch and asked Natsu a few questions "Where's Happy" I asked him.

"Dunno he said something about fish and Carla" He said back to me.

"Of course he was talking about fish and Carla" I said bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean" Natsu asked offended.

"Nothing I say brightly" Looking at Natsu.

"Why don't we go to the guild now or were going to be late" I say hesitantly.

"Yeah sure" He say's but as I walk to the door he pick's me up bridal style "Natsu" I yell through my laugh's as he carried me toward's the window "Put me down"I yell "sorry Luce but no can do your going out that window if it's the last thing I do" He say's teasingly and at that he jump's out the window "Aaaaghh"I scream as we plummet towards the ground as I brace myself for the impact I push my head into Natsu's chest waiting for a pain that Never came "You can stop screaming you know your going to burst my ear drum if you keep that up" Natsu said putting me on the ground as he start's walking toward's the guild before stopping to turn around and look at me "Are you coming"?

"Yeah" I say running up to walk beside him.

"I wonder what Mira's going to make us do today" Natsu commented.

"I don't know but it's probably going to be scary or really romantic" I say.

"Well here we go I have a feeling this game is going to get out of hand" I say as we walk into the guild hall.

"Hey" Mira said from where she was talking to freed as she gave me a small wave before walking up onto a stage with 8 buzzer thing's on each side of the stage that were facing each other and a big flatscreen T.V was up at the middle-back of the stage.

"So now that we are all here we are cutting a few people off in this stage of the game so the 8 player's on the girl's side will be..." Mira say's as Names come up on the T.V.

"1. Lucy"

"2. Erza"

"3. Levy"

"4. Wendy"

"5. Lisanna"

"6. Evergreen"

"7. Cana"

"And 8. Juvia"

As Mira said those Names a few yelp's of excitement or of Disapointment filled the air until Mira announced the Boy's Names.

"And the Boy's Will be..."

"1. Natsu"

"2. Jellal"

"3. Gageel"

"4. Romeo"

"5. Bickslow"

"6. Elfman "

"7. " Laxus"

"8. Gray "

And at that again groan's of disappointment or yell's of excitement filled the room.

"And please remember your number's for that is your buzzer Number so can everyone take their station's and can Everyone who did not get chosen please Leave" Mira said politely to the guild Member's who had not gotten chosen.

_And here we go from here till were done it's a battle of the sexes but now anything can be revealed about any one_ I thought as I walked up to Buzzer Number one only to find myself looking straight ahead to Natsu who also had a Buzzer Number one.

_Here we go I thought and this was just the beginning..._

**So what do you think i know it's short but I just wanted to get some NaLu fluff in theyre so thank you to those who R&amp;R'd you guy's Rock :)**

**Also did you notice the reason I gave everyone certain Number's Hint: My Number one couple**


	7. Boy's first

Hey** Guy's I am awesome 2 day's 2 update's oh yeah it's gonna be great and I hope you guy's like my story so enough with the talk Let's get on with this story...:) :D**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL BECAUSE MAKAROV DOES .I DO NOT OWN CELESTIAL KEY'S BECAUSE LUCY HAS ALL OF THEM AND I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL BECAUSE HIRO MASHIMA CREATED IT ;)**

Lucy POV

"Okay so here's how it's going to work I will give each girl a fact about a boy on the other team and she has to guess which boy it's about and if she get's it right then she get's to give that boy a dare, just a dare from this wheel" Mira said gesturing to a humongous wheel beside her with different people from the guild or people from other guild's. "You see I got people that we know to make dares for the game and they all happily agreed to help me.

"Okay then I'm all fired up I'll go first "Natsu told Mira.

"Hold on Natsu havn't you heard the phrase, lady's first" Cana asked.

"No who's heard that, Anyway let's go" He said.

"Fine" Mira sighed "Which Girl is ranked Number 13 on Meredy's special need to kill list.

"Lucy" Natsu said smiling.

"No"Mira said.

"What but Lucy's special" Natsu said making me blush a deep red and I glanced over and saw Lisanna fuming "What's her deal" I whispered to myself.

"O-K next, Jellal do you know" Mirajane asked the blue haired mage.

"Lisanna"? He said.

"No the answer was Juvia, Next okay Gageel who is fairy tail's biggest bookworm" Mira said expectantly.

"It's LUCY" Natsu was yelling making me blush even more.

**Lisanna POV**

_Oh my god why couldn't Natsu shut up about Lucy I mean I don't like her so Natsu shouldn't either in fact she can go die in a hole or better yet I'll push her off a cliff yeah that's how far i'd be willing to go to get Natsu to love me but unfortunately this Lucy chick was in the way of our love..._

**Natsu POV**

_I wonder why Lisanna look's so mad...Oh well who cares, and I know I got this question right of course Lucy is the biggest bookworm._

"That's Easy of course it's shrimp" Gageel said.

"No It's as he spun the wheel and it landed on Chelia from Lamia scale.

"Okay" Gageel said plucking the card off the wheel and opening it.

"It say's that shrimp has to wear high heel's till the first round is over" He said snickering well secretly wondering what shrimp look's like with high heel's.

"What but I don't want to I can't wear high heels I don't know how" Levy stated.

"Toe heel,Toe heel" Evergreen said.

" Fine " Levy said walking over to Mira to get high heel's then putting them on walking slowly to get back to the Buzzer but falling flat on her face.

"Gee hee hee" Gageel laughed.

"SHUT UP...it's not funny" Levy said getting up.

"Sorry Levy but it is sort of funny" Wendy said while trying to hide her smile by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Anyway moving on, Romeo which girl has a huge crush on Natsu that's even bigger than Lucy's" Mira stated.

_What someone has a crush on me yay..., I think I don't exactly know what a crush is but I think it mean's someone likes me wait..._"OH MY GOD LUCY LIKES ME"  
I shouted gleefully and I turned to look at her face and it was as red as a tomato.

"Well umm...Cana maybe...I dunno" Romeo was saying but at that Cana spat out the alchohol she was drinking and started choking before spiting more out.

"No, Just No" Cana said glaring dagger's at the young boy.

"Next is Bickslow,Do you know the answer" Mira said walking to Bickslow and resting her arm on his side of the booth.

"Yup ha ha" He said sticking his tongue out happily with his "babies" echoing him "Yup"..."Yup"..."Yup"..."SHUT UP" Gageel yelled getting up and punching one of them until it fell from the sky before getting back up again.

"It's Lissanna" Bickslow said grinning.

"Yup now go spin the wheel bickslow" Mira said grinning probably wondering what her sister would get.

"I saw Lisanna glance at me from the corner of my eye then she got mad when she realized what I was looking at...Lucy.

"Here goes" Bickslow said grabbing the wheel and turning it before it stopped on Sting of Sabetooth so he picked the card up and read it out loud.

"Lissanna has to prank call Ichiya and tell him he has a horrible perfume and that Erza will Never be his wife" He said snickering.

"Great who has a phone" Lissanna said looking around.

"Here take mine" Gray said coming up to her and handing her a phone.

"Thank's...What's the Number?" She said.

"I think it's 382-0932-1231" Erza said to Lissanna while Jellal looked at her questionly.

"I know it by heart for him calling me so many times" She exclaimed blushing.

"Oh ummm K" Jellal said hesitantly.

"DO IT" I shouted.

"DO YOU NOT CARE FOR MY SAFETY NATSU" Lissanna screamed back at me.

"NO NOT REALLY BUT I WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPEN'S" once I said that I regretted it because I saw a sad look in her eyes and knew that she was close to tear's.

"Look Lissanna I'm sorry but..." I started before she interrupted "SHUT IT FOR ONCE NATSU" she yelled at me threatingly.

"Okay here goes * . . .RING RING* "Hello" A masculine voice said.

"Hello this is Lissanna of fairy tail i'm calling to tell you that your perfume is bad and F.Y.I Erza will NEVER be your wife" She said swiftly into the phone but her eyes got wide as she was listening to what was going on before hanging up.

"What did he say" Lucy asked eagerly putting one hand on Lissanna's shoulder.

"NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX" Lissanna said shrugging Lucy off.

"Okay well next is Elfman, Which girl ambushed Lucy at the game's.

"Ummm Erza...Cause she's MANLY" Elfman said proudly.

"Nope...Laxus" Mira said looking at the lightning mage.

"Cana" Laxus said not really bothering to look up.

"Correct" Mira said.

"Yes good job Laxus" Freed said piping up from his spot near the flatscreen t.v.

"Thank's" He said gruffly getting up to spin the wheel.

"Here goes" And he gave the wheel a big spin.

It landed on Macao of...Fairy tail.

"Oh great it's Macao this will be fun" Cana stated dryly.

"It say's that you have to slap Macarov's rear end with a paddle really hard" Laxus said reading the dare.

"Fine who has a paddle I can use" Cana said looking around at everyone tring to figure out who has a paddle.

"I do" I said handing Cana a paddle.

"Why do you have a paddle Natsu"? She said taking it.

"I got one last time me and Luce were fighting a monster, because I ran out of fire so I grabbed a paddle from a nearby fishing boat to defeat the Monster and save Luce!

"Oh that sound's like...fun" she said sarcasticly.

"It was" I said not noticing her sarcasm.

"Well here I go" She said walking over to the master who was talking to Warren and Alzack.

"Hi Master" Cana said before hitting the master in the Butt with a paddle before quickly taking a few step's back.

"OOHH getting feisty their Cana,Are we" He said giggling.

At that Cana turned as white as a sheet and walked away leaving the giggling master alone.

"Okay that was a little disturbing" Mira said while everyone nodded.

"Okay it's gray's turn now" She said looking at the ice-mage.

"I got this" He said flexing his hand's and cracking his knuckles.

"Okay your question is which girl likes doll's" Mira said giggling.

"Juvia" Gray said simly.

"Juvia is sorry if Gray-sama does not like it when Juvia play's with doll's" Juvia wailed.

"Juvia,is correct" Mira said.

"Let's do this" Gray said before spinning the wheel.

It landed on Hibiki of blue Pegasus.

"It say's to kiss the person reading this..." Gray said hesitantly.

"Yay Juvia get's to kiss Gray-sama" Juvia sang happily.

"Sorry Gray-sama" Juvia said before pecking him on the cheek.

"Ohh" Gray said putting his hand to his cheek and blushing slightly.

"Well guy's that's the end of the boy's round so that mean's next round it's the girl's turn, So why don't you all take a break!" Mira said.

"YEAH" Everyone cheered.

That was fun I thought but i'm nervous for this round oh well Im gonna beat everyone And at that I ran after everyone.

**Yay this was even more that 1,500 word's i'm so happy and hope that you guy's are having a great Easter** **remember to savour your chocholate not that I savour it it's usually gone in about a week! :)(:**


	8. The end ! :)

**Hey guy's sorry that I haven't updated for a while but theyre was that virus going around on google and I don't have chrome so yeah I couldn't update unless I wanted to get my computer hacked so yeah. Anyway this will be the girls round of the trivia wheel of fortune round...or will it!**

**Erza POV**

So we were all taking a well deserved break from Mira's "game' as she liked to" call it when she came back announcing that we could all come back in and being the orderly person I am this is what I had to say "OKAY YOU HEARD HER EVERYONE BACK ON THE STAGE SINGLE FILE HURRY IT UP PEOPLE" and at my word people got into a line and started to move into the stage area of our new guild hall.

"Okay now that were all ready please take your seat's and we can continue the game" Mira said giving us all a smile.

" I'm all fired up now" Natsu yelled taking his seat.

"Shut up flame brain and we can actually start" Gray said looking with narrowed eyes at Natsu who had turned to glare at him.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play it popsicle" Natsu said getting up.

"Yeah that's exactly how I want to play it" Gray said to the raging form of Natsu.

"Fine but I warned you" Natsu yelled.

"Fire dragon's...""Ice make...""Heaven's wheel" I yelled as the started to attack each other.

All my sword's went into their clothes and pinned them to the wall.

"Can we start now boy's"? I asked them and they nodded swinging their head's up and down like they were having a seizure.

"Good now I really feel like having some cake..." I said looking in their direction.

"I'll get it for you Erza" Natsu said running to the bar.

"N-No i'll get it Natsu" Gray said running behind Natsu who was already half way to the bar.

"Erza their's only one piece left" I heard as Natsu started yelling at me.

"Yes that's fine Natsu" I said looking at him questionly.

"But I wanted a piece" he said giving me a pout.

And right at that moment Lisanna came up and asked Natsu a simple question "Do you want my piece" She said holding a piece of strawberry cake.

"Yeah sure thank's Lisanna" Natsu said taking her plate "Your the best" he told her.

When he said that a smile brightened her face but quickly diminished when he walked to me and handed me a piece then went over to where the game was about to start.

"LUCE" he was yelling "WHAT" I heard her yell.

"DO YOU WANT SOME CAKE" He yelled to the celestial mage.

"Oh sure Natsu thank's" She said walking up to him with a blush on her face.

"Luce erm...do you like ummm...want to go umm.." He started stumbling on his word's.

"Yes Natsu I would love too" she said standing on her tippie toes and giving him a light kiss on the lip's before he picked her up Bridal style and carried a blushing Lucy out of the guild.

"Bye Guy's I am totally done with this game and Yes I do know that I lost but right now I don't care" He said staring at Lucy before walking out of the guild.

"Did that really just happen" Gray said walking up to me and sitting down on a chair.

"Yes, Natsu just got a Girl" I said still Awstruck until I heard a familiar squeal.

"EEEEEEEEEEK are you serious I just missed all that by going to the bathroom really" Mira was saying by whisper/Yelling to herself.

"Juvia want's to be like that with Gray-sama" Juvia said coming up behind Me and Gray.

"You know what Juvia" Gray said practicly yelling.

"What" Juvia said almost whimpering by the tone Gray was using.

"I have had enough of this I love you and I have taken forever to admit it to myself, Will you do out with me" He said looking at Juvia.

"Yes" Juvia said before fainting, making Gray drag her out of the guild.

"See ya" He said before walking out.

"Where did Elfman go" Bickslow asked waggling his tongue

"Yes what about Evergreen too" Freed said from beside the seith mage.

"I think I know where" Laxus said pointing to a corner where They were both their making out before realizing that they had an audience and walking out of the guild.

"Oh my god I can't believe this is happening" Mira said happily.

"Well it's not over" Freed said pointing to Cana and Laxus who were now making out too.

"What is this madness why are you doing all this in front of children" Carla was saying before turning around to see Wendy giving Romeo a kiss.

"Carla stop being a drag we allllll know you like Happy" Mira said looking down at the she-cat.

"I do not" Carla said but failing not to act flustered.

"Mira" Freed said giving the eldest straus a small poke on the shoulder.

"Yes Freed" she said looking expectantly at the green mage.

"I love you" He said looking shyly at the blond girl.

"I love you too" she said grabbing his hand.

As all this was distracting me I didn't notice Gageel and Levy sneak out of the guild together or a blue haired mage sneak up behind me.

I felt a small poke on my shoulder and turned around only to find a pair of lip's crash into mine before I pulled away looking at who was standing before me.

"I love you" I told him looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I love you too" He said looking at me.

"Jellal" I mumbled as I embraced him not noticing the crying form of Lisanna in the corner of the guild and he picked me up carrying me into the starry night full of all Lucy's spirit constallation's and I know for a fact then and their that Lucy and Natsu were going to be going through a long night of star gazing...

**So this is the end sorry I had to end it here but I really wanted to start on a new story and I have a poll going on my profile and it would mean the world to me if you could vote on it! I love you all and thank you to those who have been dedicated follower's to my story you are the light that has been guiding my way through this story the entire time and I think this has been the longest tme I have gone without updating I think it has been almost two week's and I am so sorry for the delay but I have been going to dancing competitions for the past little while and this has been my first break for 3 weeks! : )**

**Again please oh please vote on my poll it will help !**


End file.
